What's left of me
by othdolphins
Summary: Oneshot,BRUCAS!Happens in Season 2.The night where Lucas finally realizes he loves Brooke.He is about to go to tell her but is to late to find her kissing Felix.What if she would have said no to Felix about letting him in?Would she let Lucas in?


This is a one-shot. It is in the second season when Felix and Brooke were benefiting and then he simply ask if he and her can become girlfriend and boyfriend and Lucas is watching by the door way. I simply changed that scene. So Brooke hasn't yet agreed to be his girlfriend. Will she accept and what will happen when Lucas comes over? The title is one song by Nick Lachey and the lyrics are also that same song. Enjoy.

'What's left of me?'

By Nick Lachey

Watch my life pass me by  
In the rear view mirror  
Pictures frozen in time  
Are becoming clearer  
I don't wanna waste another day  
Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes

'I know I hurt you the last time, but I want to be with you. I love you Pretty Girl. Lucas Scott said. He was now sitting on his bed thinking of ways to tell Brooke he loved her. He finally admitted to himself he loved her, it just took a few wrong turns for him to realize it. A few months ago he was a royal pain in the ass. He hurt the only girl he loved, Brooke Davis. Brooke Davis was the girl which made him smile every time he saw her. She made him get butterflies every time he talked to her. She made his heart do things he believes were impossible especially when she smiles her famous Davis dimpled smile. He was in love and he wasn't afraid to admit it anymore. He lost himself after the mistake he made of letting go of Brooke. The only question was, was she going to let him back in, or at least take what's left of him and make him whole again?

'Cause I want you  
And I feel you  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger  
Like a burning  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken  
And I'm faded  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
But you can have what's left of me

I've been dying inside  
Little by little  
No where to go  
But going out of my mind  
In endless circles  
Running from my self until  
You gave me a reason for standing still

He sighed and got up. It was now or never. If he didn't do it now while he had the guts, he would never do it. He grabbed a jacket and headed toward the Davis residence.

'Cause I want you  
And I feel you  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger  
Like a burning  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken  
And I'm faded  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
But you can have what's left of me

Davis Residence

Brooke was lying down on her bed in a robe, waiting for Felix to come out of the shower. They had been 'benefiting' for a while, but Felix couldn't take it anymore. He came out of the bathroom in a robe too.

'Brooke we need to talk…'

'Umm…ok.' She found it a little weird that he would want to talk. She figured he would eagerly be waiting for round two.

'Look this friends with benefits have been working really well for both of us.' He paused waiting for a response, but she just looked down and avoided his gaze. 'I don't want us to be only just benefiting anymore. I want to be girlfriend and boyfriend and I know you got hurt last time with Lucas and trust me, I know how that feels---'

'Yah right…do you know how it feels when your boyfriend is cheating on you with your BEST FRIEND!' He didn't respond and Brooke got up. 'I didn't think so.' She said quietly, tears rolling down her cheeks.

'Brooke…'

'Felix, just go.' She said almost whispering but he heard her.

Felix nodded. 'I'll be there when you're ready.' And he left.

Brooke sank back down on her bed, crying her heart out. The truth was she wasn't over Lucas. Only he had the key to her heart.

It's falling faster  
Barely breathing  
Give me something  
To believe in  
Tell me it's not all in my head

Lucas was almost at her house and was getting scared every step he took. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but he had to. He had been living with this feeling for too long now. He reached her house and went to the side, where her door was to her room. He could hear quiet sobs on the other side and so he knocked on the door and entered. There he found Brooke crying in a pillow. It killed him seeing her like that.

'Go away, Felix.' She said without looking up.

'I'm not Felix.' He said and she immediately looked up. Not that she didn't know who it was because she instantly recognized his voice, but she couldn't believe he was here. He went to sit beside her and he rubbed her back.

'Oh, hey. Sorry.' She said wiping her tears.

'Why you crying Pretty Girl?' He said pushing some hair out of her face. She loved it when he did that and he knew it. His touch made her shiver, like that was anything new.

'It's nothing.'

'Ok...' He said not pushing it. He didn't want her to be mad at him when he was about to tell her that he loved her. They sat in silence.

'So why are you here?' She asked after a while.

Well… I thought we could talk?'

'Ok.' He was now regretting coming here. He planned this whole speech but now all he could remember was "I love you".

'Brooke…I…I…I love you.' Brooke was speechless. Tears started forming in her eyes.  
Take what's left  
Of this man  
Make me whole  
Once again

'Cause I want you  
And I feel you  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger  
Like a burning  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken  
And I'm faded  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
But you can have what's left of me

Lucas saw this and started to panic. 'I know I hurt you last time but I will never do that again. I made a huge mistake letting you go and when I did that I lost myself. Only you make me whole and I don't know any other ways to say then I love you. It kills me to see with any other guy but me. Since the first time we met, when you were in the back seat of my car, half-naked. I felt a connection to you. Please Brooke let me back in.'

I've been dying inside you see  
I'm going out of my mind  
Out of my mind  
I'm just running in circles all the time  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me  
Running in circles in my mind  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me

Brooke smiled at the memory of the first time they met, but quickly disappeared when she thought an about the other times he was lying to her.

'I can't.' She said crying. She wanted to be held in his arms again, but she couldn't risk it, she couldn't risk getting hurt again. 'I can't let you back in. The last time I did you took my heart. I can't get hurt like that…'

'…and you won't. Let me give you back your heart and you could give back mine because you stole mine the minute you laid your eyes on me.'

'I don't know if I can Luke…'

'Please. I love you.'

'I love you too…but…but that's not enough.'

'It can be---'He said and slowly leaned in to kiss her. He knew she wasn't going to be easy to convince. He leaned in even more and to his surprise she didn't move. He finally moved his lips on hers. He had been waiting so long for this moment and now it was happening. The moment wasn't special because he was kissing her again. It was special because he finally crawled out of his hole and told her everything he wanted her to know. At first when he kissed her she didn't move, but couldn't resist anymore and she kissed him back. They were sitting before but they slowly moved their head so they were against her pillows. They pulled away and Lucas rested his hand on her cheek. One tear, one single tear fell down her cheek. She had let him back in and let him be whole again!

The End.

Tell me what you think!


End file.
